Amicitia Eternus
by Paradox Siren
Summary: Lily and Remus bond over a mutual love of comfy chairs, libraries, and banned books during their fifth year. Gen, one shot. And for those who don't know Latin, the title means Friends Forever.


"C'mon Evans, why won't you go out with me!"

"Because even the squid has a greater emotional capacity than you!"

"Oo, ouch," Sirius jested. James' face was bright red as he watched Lily saunter away from him, victorious once more at silencing him and his pursuits.

"Oh, shut up!" James spat back in his friend's general direction. Sirius only laughed. Remus eyed him quizzically, then shook his head and went back to reading his worn-out book.

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

Remus looked up at him again. "She's right, you know. You can be downright heartless."

"Oh, who asked you!"

Remus merely shrugged and went back to reading, pausing only to scribble a new note in the margin. James exhaled obnoxiously and stormed off. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, then pushed himself up to look at Remus. "Why'd you have to say that?"

"Because it's true. If he ever wants to get any farther than their screaming matches, he's going to have to acquire a little class. Not to mention sensitivity."

"Of course he is, but that was pretty bad timing."

"At least he listened."

* * *

"James Potter is the bloody greatest prat I have ever known!"

Lily was storming around her dorm room, ranting. She finally collapsed on her bed with a sigh and turned to her friend who had been very kind to remain silent for so long.

"Well, he is kind of cute..." offered Alice.

"What! As though that can excuse his great lack of redeeming value and personality! If I wanted cute I'd go for someone like Sirius Black, thank you very much. Though, he's not much better than James... they're all nothing but trouble!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Alice said knowingly.

Lily gave her a half-hearted glare before standing back up. "I'm going to the library, Alice. I'll be back eventually," she offered as she picked up her bag and placed the strap over her shoulder.

"I won't wait up," Alice chimed. Lily smiled as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

The library was nearly deserted when Lily arrived there, save for the librarian and a couple of procrastinators trying to finish off their assigned inches of parchment. She smiled at a girl she recognized, but kept walking toward the back of the large room where her favorite chair was; the chair where she could often be found either napping in or pouring over the latest best-seller.

To her chagrin, it was already occupied. She took a look at its occupant and exhaled a disgruntled sigh as she turned to leave. She had taken no more than two steps when his voice caught her.

"I'm sorry, have I offended you somehow?" Slight, yet noticeable sarcasm peppered his tone.

Lily mentally slapped herself. She was behaving no better than James. She turned and took two steps back toward 'her' chair, her steps a little heavier than usual.

"No..." she answered when she returned his gaze. His eyes implored further. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's just that you're in my favorite chair and I had hoped to get some reading done. But it's okay; I'll find somewhere else..." She felt so childish having a 'favorite' chair, and even worse admitting it.

She was shocked when he smiled at her. "It's my favorite, too," he replied. Lily relaxed a little. Maybe Alice is right, she thought. He doesn't seem quite like the other three. Wow, his eyes are beautiful...

Then it dawned on her that she was still staring. Silently.

"Oh, well, then I guess we'll just have to share it," she offered.

Remus smiled. "I'm not sure we'll both fit..."

Lily laughed, and was that a little blush she felt? "I meant in general..."

Remus' smile spread to his eyes, and they sparkled briefly. "I know what you meant."

Lily smirked at him and glanced at the book he was reading. She gasped.

"You're reading Lady Chatterly, too?" she asked in disbelief. Now it was Remus' turn to blush. "It's one of my favorites..."

"Mine, too!" replied Lily. "No one else I know had even heard of it, and I must have read it ten times by now..." Remus laughed. "Me too. I have notes all over it..."

"Oh, I love writing in my books," Lily replied, finally taking a seat in the plush chair identical to their mutual favorite. "I love going back and being able to read what I was thinking as I read it..."

"Don't you wish life was like that? That you could just look at your notes to figure out why you did something and make sure you never screwed up again?"

Lily nodded. "That would make quite a few things a lot easier."

Remus' turn to nod. They sat there a moment longer, just looking at each other in newfound understanding, however slight. Lily in silent shock, Remus as well, both completely oblivious to the sounds of the other students packing up and leaving the library. Somewhere a clock began to chime, ending only once it had made it very clear that the time was now 9:00pm. Lily's lip curled.

"Well, I guess we should be heading back," she said, standing reluctantly, her gaze removed from Remus for the first time in what seemed liked hours. Her attention returned to him as he fished out a worn piece of string from his pocket and set it in his book to mark his place. Lily's heart dropped a little at the small gesture that made such a huge statement, and for a moment she felt deeply sorry for him, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Shall we?" he offered, and they walked together back to the portrait that served as a door to the Gryffindor common room and dorms.

"Amicitia eternus," they spoke in unison, each involuntarily smiling. Lily laughed a little. The portrait smirked knowingly at the two as it swung open, then closed with a great "click" behind them.

"So, who gets the chair tomorrow?" Lily asked as they parted ways to head to their respective dorms.

"Whoever gets there first," Remus replied.


End file.
